Strip Basuke
by KonekoPyon
Summary: Kuroko tries to better his shooting. He asks Kagami for help...but what happens when Kagami has something else in mind?


Kagami stood there staring at the sweating boy in dismay. It had been a week since they had started their private practices. A week ago Kuroko had come to him asking for Kagami to help Kuroko better his shooting. However, if Kagami hadn't seen the boy in an actual game he would believe the smaller boy had no talent for basketball. In the entire week Kuroko had only managed to make it a few times with some luck. It was clear that they had to change their approach.

Kagami stood their staring at Kuroko wondering what their coach would do in this situation. He then suddenly remembered the story about how the coach had helped the captain shoot well under pressure. Kagami looked over Kuroko in thought, while the smaller boy just waited for him to say something. He couldn't think of anything that would pressure Kuroko if he failed. Kagami watched as Kuroko wiped sweat off his forehead. His attention turned toward the smaller boy's fair skin and followed some of the dripping sweat till it disappeared into his shirt. That is when the idea hit him. It could just be enough to pressure Kuroko. Kagami then turned to Kuroko and pitched the idea of strip basketball. Every time Kuroko missed he would have to take off an article of clothing, however, if he made one he could put one article back on. Though the smaller boy was hesitant at first he gave into the idea since nothing else was working.

Kagami swallowed hard as Kuroko removed his shirt, revealing his far to white skin. Kagami's hand twitched with the urge to touch it and see if it was as soft as it looked. Kagami knew he should be worried about the sudden feelings he was having towards the smaller boy, but he could not seem to find the will to care. As Kuroko continued to shoot, he had to suppress a laugh at how the boy would take only one shoe or sock off at a time in an attempt to delay the inevitable.

As Kuroko stood left in only his boxers, you could see a hint of discomfort. As Kuroko took the next shot, Kagami found himself watching the ball closely; willing it to miss. His breath caught in his throat as the ball hit the backboard and looked as if it might go in. When it fell just outside of the rim, he found himself turning toward Kuroko in a calm anticipation. Kagami's eyes widened slightly as small blush was staining Kuroko's cheeks.

Kuroko shifted uncomfortably under Kagami's gaze. Kagami could tell by the way he remained there, his gaze fixed elsewhere; the smaller boy would not be able to finish the task on his own out of embarrassment. Kagami chuckled as he advanced towards Kuroko; stopping just an arm's reach in front of him. When Kuroko hesitantly glanced up at him, Kagami grinned and then taunted him about not being able to get out of it. When Kuroko still made no move to complete the task, Kagami reached forward and tugged on the boxers' elastic band. Kagami watched as the blush darkened on Kuroko's cheeks to his taunting. He was suddenly very curious as to how far the smaller boy would let him go.

He watched Kuroko's face intently as his hand slipped in the front of Kuroko's boxers. He wrapped his fingers around him, earning a gasp from Kuroko's lips. Kagami slowly began to stroke him as Kuroko's whimpers of pleasure threatened to make Kagami lose all control. Soon the smaller boy's knees gave out and Kagami caught him before he could hit the floor. He chuckled under his breath as he lowered his small body to the cold court floor. Before Kuroko could protest, he captured the boy's lips in a kiss as he removed the last article from his lithe body. For a moment, Kagami just kissed Kuroko as he finally let his hands roam over the thin body; appreciating the feel of the heated skin under his fingertips. Kagami began to kiss down Kuroko's body enjoying the twitches they caused in the climb down to what he was really after. When Kuroko finally realized what Kagami's intentions were, it was too late. His words of protests came out in a startled cry as Kagami took Kuroko into his mouth. Kagami had never had the desire to do this with any boy till Kuroko. As Kagami continued to pleasure the smaller boy with his mouth he could feel his own hunger rising to an almost unbearable point.

Kagami brought Kuroko to the breaking point before pulling back, unwilling to let things end yet. He grinned at Kuroko's moans of protest as Kagami sat up and looked down at the smaller boy. Kagami's body was taut with need to be buried deep within Kuroko's heat. Kuroko shivered in response to the heated gaze Kagami had set on him. Kuroko welcomed Kagami as he moved down and began to nibble on his neck. Kagami once more descended downwards with bites and licks to soothe the pain. He paused for a moment and took two fingers into his own mouth and coated them with saliva. Kagami quieted the questioning glances as he took one of Kuroko's nipples into his mouth. Kuroko's body jerked as a moan tore its way from his lungs at the unexpected pleasure. Kagami slid one of his slickened fingers into Kuroko's heat. After a moment of letting the boy get use to the size of his finger, Kagami began to stroke the boy's insides as he continued his assault on Kuroko's nipples. When he moved on to the neglected nipple he carefully slid in his second finger, only pausing for a brief moment before continuing to stroke the smaller boy. Kagami curled his fingers, hitting the bundle of nerves within Kuroko. Kuroko cried out as his back slightly arched off the ground. Kagami sat back a bit and continued to torture Kuroko with his fingers. As he watched the smaller boy squirm beneath his assault, he didn't think he could wait any longer.

Kagami licked his lips and he sat back on his knees. He lifted one of Kuroko's legs underneath the knee and kept it up. Kagami freed his hardened length from the restraints of his shorts. As Kuroko looked over his size, he could see the fear and uncertainty begin to wane Kuroko's lust. Kagami quickly bent over and captured Kuroko's lips in a demanding kiss; rekindling the passion. As Kagami slid his tongue into his mouth, he quickly thrust into Kuroko; stilling once buried inside. The tense way Kuroko's body began almost made Kagami gasp. He forced himself to remain still as he continued to thrust his tongue into Kuroko's mouth; mimicking what he craved to do with their bodies.

As Kuroko's body relaxed and began to slightly move against him in a hunger to feel more pleasure, Kagami released him from the kiss. Both of them were left panting from the longevity of the kiss and the restraints used not to move. Kagami lifted Kuroko's other leg behind the knee before he began to thrust into him; giving them both the pleasure they craved. Kagami angled Kuroko to thrust deeper into the smaller boy's warm heat. Kuroko's moans helped guide Kagami into hitting the right spot once more hitting the sweet bundle of nerves. The thrusts became more eager and demanding as Kuroko moved his hips; meeting Kagami with each thrust with a hunger that matched. Soon both boys were racing towards their releases; the cries and moans of the other driving them forward. Kagami let go of one of Kuroko's legs and wrapped his fingers around the smaller boy's length. He began to pump Kuroko with desperation to reach his own climax. Kuroko cried out Kagami's name as he tightened around Kagami as his release tore through his body. Kagami growled in pleasure as after a few more thrusts he too found his release; spilling his seed within Kuroko.

Kagami collapsed half way on the smaller boy as they both laid there panting. Their bodies hummed with the satisfaction from the release they were both given. After a long moment Kagami finally pulled out of Kuroko, only to chuckle at the smaller boys noises of protest at the loss of the feel of him buried in him. He covered himself with his shorts once more before looking over Kuroko and blushing at the state he was in. He quickly got up and grabbed a towel. He dampened the towel with water before returning back to Kuroko and gently wiping him clean. He helped Kuroko gather his clothes; not being able to make eye contact with the smaller boy out of sudden embarrassment at how he let his hormones get out of control. His brain tried to tell him that Kuroko never resisted, but he wouldn't heed it.

Kagami sat there scratching the back of his head in thought while Kuroko watched him. Kuroko picked up the discarded basketball and stared at it in wonder. When Kagami took notice and asked him what he was thinking; what Kuroko said startled him. Kuroko glanced at Kagami then back at the ball before stating that if this was how they planned to practice from now on they would get nowhere. Kagami grinned at the clear indication that they could and most likely would be doing this again. Kagami pulled Kuroko into his arms and kissed him with all the feelings that were bubbling up in him. Only later would realize the word for those feelings was love.

Owari!


End file.
